Is This A Feeling ( Davey Havok Fanfiction)(AFI)
by jaavii123
Summary: I do not own AFI. This never happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fan fiction. Summary:

Davey Havok is in the FriendZone... will he escape from it?


	2. Chapter 2

Davey and Emma were the best friends in the world. They did everything together. They Lived together in an apartament.

But Davey was feeling something more... '' Do I love her more than as a friend? .. noo noo she has a boyfriend ... ARGHHH I do. Should I tell her?. NOO If I tell her maybey our friendship will break. MM... Im gonna tell her but not now.. later I guess? uh she is comming.''(Greg is her boyfriend)

Emma -''Hey Davey!''.

Davey -''Hey... uh ... where were you last night... If you dont mind me asking?.

Emma -'' Greg took me to dinner last night''.

Davey -'OH'.

Emma -''And what have you been doing?''.

Davey -''Nothing ... I invited Jade. Is that ok?''.

Emma-''Yeah perfect!''.

**Ring Ring!**

Jade -''Hey Dave how are ya?''.

Davey-''Hi. Im great thanks and you?''.

Jade -''Im good''.

Jade -'' Davey we need to talk about something.'' He whispers.

Davey -''Where?''. He asks confused.

Jade -''Here lets go to your room''.

Emma -''Hi Jade!''.

Jade -''Hi!''.

**They entered the room.**

Davey - ''What is it?''.

Jade -''I gotta ask you something about Emma''.

Davey -'' Im listening''.

Jade -''Davey... do you like Emma?''.

Silence

Jade -''Davey you can trust me Im your not gonna tell Hunter''.

Davey -''*Sighs* Yes, Ok I do like her soo what?''.

Jade laughs.

Davey -''Dude is not funny.''

Jade -''Im sorry. Are you going to tell her?''.

Davey -''I dont know. She is really happy with Greg... What If she never speaks to me again?''.

Jade -''Just tell her''.

Davey -''Ok but not now''.

Jade -'' Alright. Oh and I have some good news.''

Davey -''What is it?''

Jade -''We ... are ready to record a new album!''.

Davey -''Finally!''. He smiled.

Jade -''I know right!''.

**Knock Knock.**

Emma -''Uh guys... What are you doing?''.

Jade -''You have a dirty mind dont ya?''.

Emma -''Wha-What is wrong with you Jade ?!''.

Jade -''Im joking, What do you need?''.

Emma -''Well I was thinking ... we could go to the movies the 3 of us?''.

Davey -''That sounds great!. But... which movie?''.

Emma -''X-men: days of the future past?''.

Jade -''Awesome!''.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma -''Alright lets go''.

Davey -''Im gonna pay''.

Emma -''No no you paid last time its my turn''.

Davey -''Im gonna pay!''.

Emma -'' No Davey let me...''.

Jade -''Guys... could you please stop''.

Davey -''Alright but Im gonna pay''.

Emma -''Whatever...''.

******In The Movies...**

Emma -''Sorry Guys I have to go to the toilet''.

Jade -''Ok''.

**Emma goes to the toilet.**

Jade -''Dude , when are you telling her?''.

Davey -''About what?''. He asks confused.

Jade gave him a ''you-know-what-Im-talking-about-idiot'' look.

Davey -''Oh ..uh man I dont know ...maybey tomorrow ... I guess''. And he looks back into the movie.

Jade -''Alright .. Whatever dude but remember... You have to tell her in ''Time''.

Davey -''What do you mean by ''time''?''.

Jade -''What if she gets married with Greg?''.

Davey -''I know when to tell her alright.. Now lets watch the movie.. shall we?

**Emma enters the movie room.**

Emma- ''What were you guys talking about?''.

Jade and Davey -''Nothing''.

Emma -''Ok''.She gave them a weird look.


	4. Chapter 4

Jade -''That movie was AWESOME!''.

They all laughed.

**RING! RING!(jades phone was ringing)**

Jade -''Hello? Jade here''.

Jade- ''Hi Hunter! Im great thanks , how about you?.

Jade -''Alright see you then. Bye''.

Jade -''Guys I have to go ... See you later Bye''.

Emma and Davey - Bye!.

Davey -'' Um... Emma I gotta tell you something..''

Emma -''Davey what is it? You are scaring me''.

Davey -'' I ... ''.

Emma -'' You?.. You what?.''

Davey -'' Um.. We are gonna record a new album''.

Emma -'' Awesome''. She smiled and hugged him.

**Davey's thoughts : God! Im such a coward! Why cant I tell her?! Alright Im telling her tomorrow.**

Emma -''Lets watch some TV''.

Davey -''Sure''.

Emma fell asleep in Davey´s shoulder.

**Davey´s thoughts :Oh God she soo beatiful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RING! RING! (Davey's phone)**

Davey-''Hello?''.

Jade-''Hey dude! .We are at the recording studio. Come here!''.

Davey-''I just woke up...I am tired *Yawns*''.

Jade-''Come on! .And remember bring the songs lyrics that we wrote''.

Davey -''OK BYE''.

Davey went to the kitchen and cooked breakfast for Emma and for himself.

Emma woke up.

Emma-''Hey good morning *yawns*''.

Davey-''Hey good morning.I cooked breakfast for you because I know you have a long day at work today''. He smiles at Emma.

Emma-''You didnt have to. Thank you!''. She smiles back.

Emma walks into the kitchen and sits in the table.

Emma-''Davey what time is it?''.

Davey-''8:30 why?'.

Emma-'' Oh crap! I forgot! IM GONNA BE LATE''.

Davey-''Dont worry Im gonna take you''.

Emma-''Lets go!''.

Emma runs into the car.

Davey-''Calm down Emma''.

Davey gets into the car.

**RING! RING! (Emma ´s phone)**

Emma-''Hello?'.

Greg on the phone-''Hello beautifull, Its Greg''.

Emma smiles -''Hey how are you?''.

Greg-''Im sad...''

Emma-''What happend?! Whats wrong?!..

Greg -''I miss you''.

Emma giggles-''I miss you too. Like a lot. You scared me though.''

Greg-''Im sorry.. I was thinking about ... Im gonna take you to dinner tonight. How about it?. 7:30?''.

Emma.''Thats sounds great!. See you then . I Love you''.

Greg-''Love you too honey, See you''.

Emma-Im sorry Davey..

Davey-''What are you apologazing for?''.

Emma-''You had to listen to me talking with Greg.

Davey-''Dont worry about it''.

Emma-''Do you remember Carly?''.

Davey-''Yeah .The girl from Canada and she works with you.''

Emma-''Well how about doubledate tonight?.. Me and Greg Carly and you?

Davey laughs-''Alright''.

Emma -''What? I want to see you happy you are my best friend. And I care about you and I love smiles at Davey.

Davey smiles back.


	6. Chapter 6

Davey-''Here we are''.

Emma-''Thank you Davey, Bye see you''.

Davey-''Bye''.

**Davey enters the recording studio.**

Adam-''Where were you? you took so long.''.

Hunter-''Oh, I bet you he was with his girlfiend''.

Davey looks angry at Jade.

Jade-''What?''.

Davey-''You told me that you wouldnt tell anybody!''.

Jade-''Im sorry... I couldnt help it''.

Davey-''And She isnt my girlfriend''.

**They recorded 2 songs**.

Adam-''So, we have to put a name in the songs.''.

Davey-'' 17 Crimes''.

Davey-'' And, I Hope You Suffer''.

Hunter-''Alright''.

Adam-''We are going home now. Im really tired. Bye.

Hunter-''Yep. Im really tired too bye'',

Jade and Davey-Bye!''.

Jade-''So did you tell her?''.

Davey-''*sigh* no... Im such a coward...''.

Jade-''Come on!. You can do it!''.

Davey-''Jade. Quit it''.

Jade-''What do you mean?. Im trying to help you''.

Davey-''Can we change the subject please?''.

Jade-''Sure''.

Davey-''I forgot to tell you, Emma and Greg are going out for dinner tonight and its gonna be a ''doubledate'', Emma wanted me to ask her friend out'',

Jade-''How do you feel about it''.

Davey-''I mean...''

Jade-''But you want to date Emma dont you?''.

Davey-''Yeah''.

Jade-''Hey so, 17 crimes and I hope you suffer are the singles right?.We Must do a video of them''.

Davey-''Yes''.

Jade-''Alright I gotta go bye!''.

Davey-''Bye''.

Davey wrote down some lyrics and, finished a song.

**Ring! Ring!(Davey's phone)**

Davey-''Hello?''.

Emma in the phone-''Hey, where are you?''.

Davey-''At the recording studio''.

Emma-''Remember ''doubledate'' tonight?''.

Davey-''Yeah, Im gonna go home and get changed''.

Emma-''Alright, bye''.

Davey-''Bye''.


	7. Chapter 7

Davey went home to get changed.

**Davey arrives at the restoraunt.**

Carly-''Hello Davey''.

Davey-''Hi!''.

Greg-''Hello, Dave''.

Davey-''Hello Greg''.

Greg is a really tall guy ,he has brown hair and green eyes. He works at a restourant as a waiter. Greg and Emma have been together almost 9 months.

Emma-''Hey''.She smiles at him.

Davey-''Hey''.He smiles back.

Greg-''So, how are you Dave''.

Davey-''Im fine thank you, and you?'.

Greg-''Im great''.

Greg-''So I heard AFI is recording a new album right?''.

Davey-''Yeah, We started working on it. We have 2 songs ready''.

Carly-''Great''.

Emma-''Should we order?''.

Greg-''Yeah, of course''.

Waitress-''Hello My name is Jaqueline and I will assist you with your food today. Something to drink?''.

Greg-''How about some wine?''.

Davey and Carly-''Sounds great''.

Jaqueline-''Alright I will bring it to you now''.

Carly-''Hey Emma, can you go to the toilet with me?''.

Emma-''Yeah sure lets go''.

Davey-''So how are you doing at your job?''.

Greg-''Im doing great, I got promoted today''.

Davey-''Congratulations''.

Greg-''Thank you''.

Greg-''Man, I got to tell you a secret''.

Davey-''Me?''.

Greg-''Yes, I mean we are friends right?''.

Davey-''Yeah...I guess''.

Greg-''Dont tell anybody! not even Emma''.

Davey-''Ok what is it?''.

Greg-''I think... Im falling in love with someone else...''.

Greg-''But I love Emma...''.

Davey-''Well, get over her''.

Greg-''Is not that simple...''.

Davey-''Does she likes you back''.

Greg-''*sigh* yes'.

Greg-''Do you have any advice?''.

Davey-''No. Im sorry but, Im not that type of guy''.

Greg-''Should I break up with Emma?''.

**Davey's thoughts: YES YES! ... umm.**

Davey-'' I dont think so dude''.

Greg-''Then what do I do?''.

Davey-''I dont know! Dont ask me!''.

Greg-''But you had so many girlfriends in your life!''.

Davey-''No, thats not true''.

Davey-''I dont know about love''.

Greg-''But, you have been in love right?''.

Davey-''Yes. And Im in love now''.

Greg-''Who is it?''.

Davey-''E- Carly''.

**Davey's thoughts: Im not in love with Carly, Im in love with Emma. Carly is really pretty but, I love Emma.**

Greg-''Did you ask her?''.

Davey-''No''.

Emma-''Hey guys, what were you talking about''.

Greg-''Nothing honey''.


	8. Chapter 8

Greg-''That was really fun! we can do it again sometime?''.

Davey-''Yeah.''.

Greg-''Do you wanna go home with me Emma?''.

Emma-''Yeah, sure''.

Greg-''Alright guys bye''.

Davey and Carly-''Bye''.

Carly-''So...''.

Davey-''So..'' He laughed.

Davey-''May I take you somewhere?''.

Carly-''Where do you wanna go?''.

Davey-''Wherever you wanna go''.

Carly-''Its late, can you please drive me home?''.

Davey-''Of course Ill do that for you''.

They got in Carly's house.

Davey-''Do you live alone?''.

Carly-''I live with my brother but he is not here''.

Davey-''So''.

Carly-''Davey, I gotta tell you something''.

Davey-''What is it?''.

Carly-''I ... I love you''.

**Davey's thoughts: Should I tell her that I love her? I mean she is smart, pretty and really funny. I think I should let Emma go.**

Davey-''I love you too''.

Davey put His lips against hers, they kissed . Did he really loved her?, what about Emma?.

**Ring!(Carly´s phone)**

Carly-Its my brother he is coming''.

Davey-''I have to go now''.

Carly-''Will you call me?''.

Davey-''Of course Ill do that''.

Davey-'' I love you''.

Carly-''I love you too''.

With one last kiss he left.


	9. Chapter 9

Davey went back home.

Davey-''What are you doing here Emma, I thought you were with Greg''.

Emma-''Um, yeah but, I just said goodbye to him''.

Emma-''And you where were you?''.

Davey laughes a little-''Apparently Im in love Emma''.

Emma-''uu, who is she?''.she smiles

Davey-''Try to guess''.he smiles back

Emma-''...I dont know tell me! I wanna know!''.

**Davey's thoughts: You,I love you Emma... oh shit Noo I dont love you, What Am I saying I do love her, but I have to let her go. Now I love Carly.**

Davey-''Carly, I love her''.He smiles.

Emma-''Are you officially together?''.

Davey-''Noo, but I will ask her tomorrow''.

Emma smiles and hugges him

Emma-''Im glad you are in love, I love you seeing you happy.

Emma-''I need an Advice from you''.

Davey-''What is it?''.

Emma-''My relationship with Greg isnt working out''.

Davey-''What happend? Did he do anything to you?!''.

Emma-''No, dont worry is not that, its he is acting weird lately''.

Davey-''He...'''

Davey-''Nothing''.

Emma-''Can We watch a movie?, I cant sleep.

Davey-''Ok''.

Emma leaned in Davey's shoulder, she was a little sad and worried about Greg.

Davey-''Dont worry , things are gonna work out''.

Emma smiles at him.

Davey smiles back


	10. Chapter 10

Davey wakes up , and he realized he slept with Emma in the couch.

Davey-''Emma!''. He shouted.

Davey-''Where is she?''.

Davey calls into Emma's phone.

Emma-''Hello?''.

Davey-''Emma where are you?''.

Emma-''Im at work''.

Emma-''Dont worry, I asked the neighbour to drop me off''.

Davey-''Why didnt you wake me up?''.

Emma-''Because, I didnt wanna bother you''.

Davey-''Whatever...''.

Emma-''Hey I really have to go now, bye''.

Davey-''Bye''.

Davey enters the car in he goes on the way of the recording studio.

Davey call Carly:

Carly-''Hello''.

Davey-''Hey, sweetheart''.

Carly-''How are you?''.

Davey-''Im good, and you?''.

Carly-''Im fine. What are you doing now''.

Davey-''Im on my way to the recording studio, how about we take lunch together, cause I need to ask you about something''.

Carly-''Ok''.

Davey-''Ill call you when and I will pick you up. I need to go, I love you''.

Carly-''Love you too''.

Davey enters the recording studio.

Adam-''Hey man, I found this lyrics did you write it?''.

Davey-''Yeah, I wrote them last night''.

Hunter-''Well, we got the melody for it''.

Jade-''How was your ''doubledate'' last night''.

Davey-''umm ,great!. Im in love now''.

Jade-''I thought you already were, who is the girl?''.

Davey-''That was just a crush. Carly, Do you know her?''.

Jade-''No, but what about Emma?''.

Davey-''Jade, I have to let her go. She will never be with me , like ever. And now Im in love with someone else''.

Jade-''Well thats great, shall we practice the new song?''.

Davey-''Yep''.

Davey-''Alright guys we finished ''Heart stops'' Now I have to go, I asked a lady out for lunch''.

Adam-''Playa''.

Davey-''Screw you Adam, bye''.

Davey calls Carly:

Davey-''Hey, Are you ready?''.

Carly-''Yep''.

Davey-''Alright, Im coming to pick you up''.

Davey went to Carly's house to pick her up.

Davey went out of the car.

**Ring!**

Carly-''Hey''.

Davey-''Hey, ready to go?''.

Carly-''Yes Im ready''. Carly smiles at him.

Davey smiles back.

Carly-''Where are you taking me?''.

Davey-''Um, Italian restourant?''.

Carly-''I love Italian food'.

Davey-''Well me too''.

Davey-''Here we are''.

Carly-''Alright''.

Davey-''Carly, I love you ,like a what happend last night.. will you be my girlfriend?''.

Carly-''YES''.

Davey went and hugged her really tight.

Carly-''I love you''.

Davey-''I love you too''.

He kissed Carly and smilled.

**RING! RING! (Davey´s phone)**

Davey-''Im sorry. Hello?''.

Jade-''Hello!, um... Greg is at the hospital now umm can you come here please!''.

Davey-''Wha-''.

Jade hunged up

Carly-''Whats wrong?''.

Davey-''I gotta go to the hospital something is wrong''.

Carly-''Can I go with you?''.

Davey-''Yes lets go!''.

In the way to the hospital

Davey-''What happend?''.

Jade-''He got beat up by some guys in a bar I think...''.


	11. Chapter 11

Davey-''Where is Emma?''.

Jade-''Inside''.

Davey-''Why didnt she called me?''.

Jade-''I dont know''.

Davey-''How is he?''.

Emma starts crying and runs into Davey's arms-''Not good''.

Davey-''Im sorry''.

Emma-''Its okay, its not your fault''.

Doctor-''Mr. Jonhson's family?''.

Emma-''Its me''.

Doctor-'' I got terrible news''.

Emma-''Oh my god''.

Doctor-''He is in danger now... he is in coma''.

Emma starts crying.

Davey hugs her really tight-''Im sorry...''.

Emma-''Ho-How?''.

Davey-''Its gonna be alright''.

Emma-''How?! How is it ''going to be alright''?!, My boyfriend is in coma!, maybe he wont wake up again!?''.

Davey-''Emma... Dont say that, he will wake up''.

Emma cries harder.

Carly hugs Emma-'' Im so sorry Emma''.

Jade, Hunter and Adam-''We gotta go. We are so sorry Emma''.

Carly-''Emma, Im afraid I have to go too. Stay strong''.

Davey-''Are you going?''.

Carly-''Yes. I love you, see you''.

Davey-''Love you too''.

With one last kiss she left.

Davey sat next to Emma.

Emma-''Can you stay with me?''.

Davey-''Ok''.

Emma-''Oh my god, why?''.

Davey-''*sigh* I dont know''.

Davey-''What was he doing at a bar anyways''.

Emma-''I dont know. Maybe because we fought that night''.

Davey-''What?''.

Emma-''*Sigh* He wanted to tell me something, But he didnt tell me. I asked him about it again and he was just shouting at me for some reason. I dont know maybe he was drunk with the wine''.

Davey-''I dont get drunk when I drink wine''.

Emma-''I know. Its just...no I dont know why''.

Davey-''Well Emma. I know what he wanted to tell you''.

Emma-''What is it?''.

Davey-''He told me not to tell you... It might hurt you but, I know you want to know''.

Davey-'' He told me he was in love with another girl. But he also loves you''.

Emma-''What?!''.

Davey-'' Emma, I dont know ok''.

Emma-''How?!. Oh I know who it is''.

Davey-''Who?''.

Emma-'' Some girl that works with him''.

Davey-''Im really sorry''.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma- ''Its alright. Lets just go home''.

Davey-''Ok''.

Davey-''Here we are''.

Emma-'' *sigh* What coward''.

Davey-''Me?''.

Emma-''No, Greg. How could he not tell that?''.

Davey-''I dont know''.

Emma-''Maybe I should let it go''.

Davey-'' What do you mean by ''Let it go''?''.

Emma-''Maybe I should break up with him. I mean... if he doesnt love me and he is not happy with me''.

Davey-''What a douche''.

Emma- ''Yeah, I guess''.

Emma-''Davey, stay with me''.

Davey-''Dont worry I wont go anywhere''.

Emma-''Ok''.

Emma hugs Davey.

Emma-''Thanks for being here with me''.

Davey-''You are welcome. Anytime remember, I will always be here for you''.

Emma looks deeply into Davey's eyes. Does she loves him?. She gets a little bit closer. Davey looks at her too. She puts her lips against him.

**Davey's thoughts: What Am I doing?!.**

He pulls away.

Davey-''This is wrong. Im sorry I...''.

Emma-''Yes its wrong. Im sorry, I just...''.

Davey-''Dont worry. I... Its my fault''.

Emma-''No its not your fault''.

Davey-''I need to go Emma. Im going to see Carly''.

Emma-''Its alright. Bye''.

Davey.-''Bye''.

**Emma's thoughts: Did I just kissed Davey? I liked it though... What?!Alright I like Davey.**

**Davey's thoughts: What Have I done? This is wrong! Ok... calm down I wont tell anybody... everthing is going to be fine. Just pretend nothing happend.**

Carly-''Hey''.She kissed him

Davey-''hey''.

Carly-''Come in''.

Davey-''Thanks''.

Carly-''Whats wrong?''.

Davey-''Nothing''.

Carly gave him a ''Come-on-there-is-something-wrong'' look.

Davey-''Its really cold''.

Carly-''Ill go and make some tea, Ill be back''.

Davey-''Ok''.

**Davey's thoughts: Nothing hapend... not at all.**

Carly-''There you go''.

Davey-''Thank you''.

Carly-''Youre welcome''.

Carly-''How is Emma?''.

Davey-''She is feeling better, I guess''.

Carly-''It must be hard for her''.

Davey-''Of course''.

Someone enters the house.

The guy-''Hi Carly, who is this guy?''.

Carly-''Hey Patrick. Where were you''.

Patrick-''I went to Victor's house. So who is he?''.

Carly-''Patrick this is Davey, Davey this is Patrick my brother. Patrick Davey is my boyfriend''.

Patrick-''Oh''.

Davey-''Nice to meet you''.

Carly-''Alright I have to go up stairs Ill be back now''.

Davey-''So..''.

Patrick-''I need to tell you just one thing. Do not hurt my sister''.

Davey-''Why would I hurt her?''.

Patrick-''Im just warning you. If you hurt her I will hurt you''.

Davey-''Ok. I wont hurt her I love her, Why would I?''.

Patrick-''Ok''.

Carly-''Alright Im back. Are you going to eat dinner with us?''.

Patrick-''Not tonight, I just wanted to tell you that I have a date tonight so I just came here to get changed''.

Carly-''Alright''.

Carly-''How about we watch a movie?''.

Davey-''Sure. Sounds fun''.

Davey cuddled Carly for a while.

Carly-''You sure nothing is wrong''.

Davey-''Yes nothing's wrong''.

Carly-''Its just that I care about you, because I love you. If anything is bothering you, you must tell me''.

Davey-''Thanks I really appreciate it''.


	13. Chapter 13

After they watched the movie...

Carly-''Do you want to stay tonight, I mean if you want to...''.

Davey-''If its okay with you...''.

Carly-''Yes''.

Davey-''Ok then''.

Next morning...

Carly-''Well good morning''.

Davey kissed Carly -''Good morning''.

Carly-''Im sorry, I have to go to work''.

Davey-''Its okay Ill go home''.

Carly-''Okay''.

Carly-''I love you''.

Davey-''I love you too. Bye''.

*Ring! Ring!*

Davey-''hey''.

Jade-''Where are you dude?''.

Davey-''Um. Eh''.

Jade-''Whatever ,get your ass over here to the recording studio''.

Davey-''Okay Ill go there''.

Patrick enters Carly's bedroom.

Davey-''Jesus Christ! You scared me''.

Patrick-''Why are you here?''.

Davey-''Um''.

Patrick-''Get outta of here''.

Davey-''Excuse me?! Im going''.

Patrick-''What did you do to my sister last night''.

Davey-''Are you fucking kidding me?! None of your business''.

Patrick-''Goodbye asshole''.

Davey-''How Am I a- ''.

Patrick closed the door in Davey's face.

Hunter-''Hey man''.

Davey-''Hey''.

Hunter-''Whats wrong?''.

Davey-''Well My girlfriend's brother is an asshole''.

Adam-''Well that sucks''.


	14. Chapter 14

Davey-''Alright see you guys on Monday I guess''.

Jade-''Yeah Bye''.

Davey got home.

Emma-''Hey''.

Davey-''Hey''.

Davey-''How are you?''.

Emma-''Im fine''.

Davey-''So what have you been doing?''.

Emma-''Nothing , Im really lonely''.

Davey laughs a little. ''Dont say that''.

Emma-''So, how about you''.

Davey-''Um, not much really''.

Emma-''Davey...''She looks deeply into Davey´s eyes.

Davey-''What is it?''.

Emma-''What happend yesterday...''.

Davey-''What''.

Emma comes a little closer. And Davey looks down.

Emma-''I like you. Like a lot''.

Emma-''Its just.. noo Im sorry''. She walked away.

Davey-''Hey! Where are you going?!''.

Emma starts crying. -''Im sorry''.

Davey-''Hey dont be''.

Emma-''Its my fault''.

Davey-''How is it your fault?! come here''.

Davey huged Emma really tight.

Davey-''Dont worry''.

Davey-''Hey, are you feeling better''.

Emma-''I guess''.

Davey comes a litlle closer.

Davey-''You are really pretty''.

Emma looks down to the floor.''Why do you say that''.

Davey-''Well because its true.''

Emma-''Well thank you''She blushes.

Davey-''How about this''. He puts his lips against hers.

She touches Davey's hair.

Emma-''This is not right''.

Davey-''I know..''.

Emma-''Then why do you do it?''.

Davey-''Dont you like it?''.

Emma-''Yes I do like it. And you?''.


	15. Chapter 15

Davey-''Look: Ive always liked you. But you were to happy with Greg so I had to move on. Then Carly came''.

Emma-''Do you love her?''.

Davey-''I.. I care about her. I mean I dont know''.

Emma-''How could you not know?''.

Davey-''I dont okay?''.

Davey kisses Emma's neck-''Do you...''

Emma-''Yeah I guess''.

Davey puts his lips against hers. She held him tight and kissed him back, wrapping a leg around him.

He was at full attention and she found that out when she slid a hand down to touch him.

She started to ride him, leaning down every now and then to kiss him or suck on his neck. They changed positions and made love for a while.

Emma-''Oh god''.

He lay next to her, speechless. He spooned her and kissed her shoulder. It was so late and he was so sleepy he fell asleep before any words could be said.

Emma-''Davey''

No answer.

Emma-''Davey''.

**Emma's thoughts: Where is he?.**

Davey-''Hey''.

Emma-''You scared me''.

Emma-''I thought you were gone''.

Davey-''Where would I go If I live here''

Emma-''Oh yeah''.


	16. Chapter 16

Davey-''Hey I have to go to Carly's house. Its time that a break-up with her''.

Emma-''What?''.

Davey-''Well, Emma I love you''.

Emma-''Yeah I love you too. But now? I mean you started dating a few moths ago''.

Davey-''Look. I know but I cant keep cheating on her''.

Emma-''Ok''.

Davey-''Ill go now, okay?''.

Emma-''Okay bye''.

**Ring! Ring! Davey's phone.**

Carly in the phone-''Davey..''.

Davey-''What is it?''.

Carly-''We need to talk''.

Davey-''Alright Im driving to your house''.

Carly-''Okay''. Her voice sounded like she was worried.

Davey-''Im here''.

Carly-''Hey''. She looked really woried and she sounded cold.

Davey-''Hey. What Is it''.

Carly-'' *sigh*Davey you are an amazing friend and an amazing boyfriend. And I love you but I need to go back to Canada. My mother is really sick now and I got I job there. Im so sorry, so I guess its over''.

Davey went and hugged her.''Im gonna miss you so much''.

Carly-''I will too''.

Davey-''When are you going?''.

Carly-''I got a ticket on Monday to Toronto''.

Davey-''What happend to your mom''.

Carly-''She is in the hospital now''.

Davey-''Im sorry''.

Carly-''Its ok. I have to go now Davey''.

Davey-''Ok. Will you call me on Monday ?''.

Carly-''Yes. Bye''.

He gave her a big hug.

Davey-''Okay Ill go. Bye take care''.

Carly-''Bye''.

Davey went home and saw Emma sitting on the couch waiting for seemed a little worried.

Davey-''Hey''.

Emma-''Hey''.

Davey-''Well apparently Carly wont be living here anymore''.

Emma-''What?''.

Davey-''She is moving to Toronto''.

Emma-''Why?''.

Davey-''Well her mother is really sick and she got a job over there''.

Emma-''Oh''.

Davey-''Yeah''.

Emma-''Davey...''.

Davey-''Whats wrong?''.

Emma-''I.. I puked a while ago and I felt really nauseous. And I missed my period, and.. I just did it I went to the drugs store and bought a pregnancy test. And... Davey, Im Pregnant''.

Emma-''Im so sorry it turned out this way''.

Davey have her a big warm smile and hugged her really tight.

Emma-''Davey I cant breath''.

Davey-''Im sorry.. Its just Im really happy''.

Davey-''Im gonna be a dad! A dad!''.And he hugged her again.

Emma-''Im glad your happy''.

Davey just kept smiling at her.

Emma-''Wait the baby is not yours''.

Davey-''What?!''.

Emma-''Im joking honey..''.

Davey-''Well you better be''.

Emma-''I was just joking''.

Davey-''But that scared me''.

Emma-''Ok, Im sorry''.

Davey-''I forgive you'. She put her arms around his neck and his hands around her waist.

Davey-''I love you''.He whispered.

Emma-''I love you too''. He kissed her sofltly.

Emma-''When are you going to tell the guys about this?''.

Davey-''About what?''. He started kissing her neck.

Emma-''About us''.

Davey-''Oh''. He pulled away.

Davey-''Uh on Monday I guess''.

Emma-''Okay''.

Emma-''Im little tired''.

Emma-''What time is it?''.

Davey-''8:45 P.M''.

Davey-''Do you want to eat something Ill cook''.

Emma-''Its okay I just really need to sleep. But thank you''. She kissed Davey in the cheek and went to her bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

*Next morning*

Emma woke up and realized that Davey was taking a shower singing ''A Letter To Ellise'' by The Cure. That gave her a smile.

Davey-''Oh hey!''. He smiled. He just finished taking the shower.

Emma-''Hey. I love how you sing''.

Davey-''Well thank you''.

Emma-''Have I ever told you that?''.

Davey-''Well a couple times''.

Davey-''Hey, honey Umm... Im going to meet Hunter at the shopping mall''.

Emma-''Ok''.

Emma-''Why do you wake up so early?''.

Davey-''Early?. Honey its 11:20''.

Emma-''Oh''.

Davey-''Do you want me to make you breakfast?''.

Emma-''Yes please. Im a little hungry''.

Davey-''Ok''.

Emma-''Hey thank you''. She gave him a kiss''.

Davey-''Well youre welcome''.

Emma-''Arent you going to eat brekfast?''.

Davey-''Love, I already did''.

Emma-''Oh''.

Davey-''Ok Im going to meet Hunter. If anything is wrong call me, alright?''.

Emma-''Ok''.

Davey-''Love you''.

Emma-''Love you too''.He gave her a kiss.

Some guy-''Davey!''. He shouted.

Davey turned around-''Oh Hunter there you are''.

Hunter-''Hey''.

Davey-''Hi''.

Hunter-''How are you?''.

Davey gave him a smile -'' Im great''.

Hunter-''What is it?''.

Davey-''Well, Carly is going to move to Canada''.

Hunter-''Well thats not very nice''.

Davey-''Wait. Im not happy about that. Well she broke up with me''.

Hunter-''Well you seemed really happy together''.

Davey-''Yeah but she is moving now''.

Davey-''The other thing is. Im dating someone else''.

Hunter-''Dave! That quick?! really?''.

Davey-''Try to guess who is she''.

Hunter-''I dont know''.

Davey-''Emma''.

Hunter-''Emma? How did that happend?''.

Davey-''Well I liked her she liked me back thats it''.

Hunter-''Oh congratulations then bud' ''.

Davey-''Thanks how about you?''.

Hunter-''Nothing new''.

Davey-''Ok''.

They talked for a while. They talked about music and other stuff.

Hunter-''I have to go now Davey. Bye!''.

Davey-''Bye''.

*3 months later*

**Ring! Ring!**

Emma-''Ill go''.

Emma-''Hello?''.

The guy-''Hello. Are you a friend/relative of Greg Jonhson?''.

Emma-''Yeah Im his friend''.

The guy-''I got fantastic news''.

Emma-''What is it?''.

The guy-''Greg Jonhson woke up''.

Emma-''What?''.

The guy-''He woke up today, so he says he wants to see you''.

Emma-''Ok, Ill go thank you Bye''.

The guy-''Goodbye''.

Davey-''What happend?''.

Emma-'' Greg woke up''.

Davey-''What?''.

Emma-''He wants to see me. We have to go to the hospital. Come with me?''.

Davey-''Sure lets go''.

*They entered the hospital*

Emma-''Ill go''.

Davey-''Ok

*Emma entered to Greg's room*

Emma-''Hey''. she said sitting down.

Greg-''Hey''.

Emma-''How are you feeling''.

Greg-''Im feeling better''.

Emma-''Greg we need to talk''.

Greg-''Ok''.

Emma-''Im sorry. Its over''.

Greg-''Are you breaking up with me?!''.He got out of bed.

Emma-''Yes. What are you doing?''.

Greg-''You know youre mine right''.

Emma-''No. Im not yours''.

Greg took her by her arm.

Emma-''What the fuck are you doing?! Let go!''.

Emma-''LET GO!''.

*In the waiting room*.

Davey-''What was that?''.

Emma in distance-''Let go!''.

Davey went and opened the door.

Davey-''What the fuck is wrong with you?! Let her go''. Pushing Greg.

Greg-''You told her?!''.

Davey-''About what?''.

Greg-''You told her! You asshole! I told you not to''. Pushing Davey.

Davey-''What is wrong with you!''. Pushing back.

And then Greg punched Davey.

Greg-''Thats what you get''.

Emma-''WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!''.

The doctor-''What is happening here?!''.

Emma-''Greg punched him!''.

The doctor-''I told you not to move from the bed''.

*After a while at home''.

Davey looked around. He didnt remember what happend.-''What?''.

Emma-''How are you feeling?''.

Davey-''Better. What happend?''.

Emma-''Greg punched you''.

Davey-''Oh god''.

Davey-''Did he do anything to you?''.

Emma-''No. Dont worry about that''.

Emma-''Now you need some rest''.

Davey-''What time is it?''.

Emma-''7:52. Im a bit tired, how about we go to bed''.

Davey-''Im tired too. Yeah''.


	18. Chapter 18

*2 months later*.

Jade-''Now?''.

Davey-''Yes''.

Jade-''Well go then''.

Davey-''Yeah. Bye see you later''.

*Later... Meanwhile in Emma´s house*.

Emma-''The TV shows are so boring''.

Davey-''Hey''.

Emma-''Hey. How was your day?''.

Davey-''It was great. And yours?''.

Emma-''Good''.

Emma-''Why do you look so nervous?''. She smiled at him.

Davey got in his knees in front of Emma and he took her hand.

Emma-''What is this? A prank? What are a you doing Davey?''.

Davey-''Emma, I love you very much. And I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. So the question is... Emma, Will you marry me?''.

Emma didnt say anything she was speechless.

Davey-''Oh god...I''.

Emma went an gave him a big hug.

Emma-''Yes. I Love you too''.

Davey-''Really?''.

Emma-''Yes''.

Davey put the ring in Emma's finger.

Emma-''Its... Its beautifull. Wait how did you know the size?''.

Davey-''Um.. .Because... I.. you know...''.

Emma-''Dont worry''. She gave him a kiss.

Davey-''Hey when do you want the wedding to be?''.

Emma-''I dont know, how about next year January?''.

Davey-''Perfect''.

Emma-''Oh my god! This is so exciting!''.

Davey-''I know''.He hugged her and gave her a kiss.

She put her head in his chest. And rested for a while.

*Next Day*

Davey-''Ok Im going, Love you''.

Emma-''Love you too''. He kissed her forehead.

*Davey closed the door*

*30 minutes later*

**Ding!**

Emma-''Im going''.

Emma-''Hello''.

The guy-''Hey''.

Emma-''Oh my fucking god what are you doing here Greg!?''.

Greg-''Because youre mine! Now lets go''.

Emma-''Let me go''.

Greg took her and closed the door.

*3:40*

Davey-''Hello, honey Im home''.

Davey-''Honey!''.

Davey-''Emma!''.

Davey-''Emma where are you!''.

He looked everywhere. But he didnt find her.

Davey-''Where is she?''.

Davey called Jade.

Jade-''Call down man, what happend?''.

Davey-''Emma is not here!''.

Jade-''Call her''.

Davey-''Her phone is here''.

Jade-''Uh.. I dont know what to say''.

Davey-''She always calls me when she goes out''.

Jade-''I dont know''.

Davey-''What if she is kidnapped?! What if she.. Oh god!''.

Jade-''Calm down''.

Davey-''How can I calm down?! My wi- My fiancee is missing!''.

Jade-''Call the police''.

Davey-''ok bye''.

*Later*

The policeman-''So you are saying your fiancee is missing''.

Davey-''Yes''.

The policeman-''Did you two fight?''.

Davey-''No''.

The policeman-''Ok sir, We will look for her''.

Davey-''Thank you''.

The policeman-''No problem, Goodbye''.

Davey was really nervous he didnt know what to do. He opened the fridge and saw a Heineken beer. He didnt know why it was there, Emma doesnt drink neither does he.

Davey-''Whatever''.

*Elsewhere*

Greg-''Here we are''.

Emma-''Let me go!''.

Greg-''Nope, get on the bed''.

Emma-''What?!'''.

Greg-''Get on the fucking bed''.

Emma-'' No.. no no''.

Greg started to unfasten his pants.

Emma-''No. Greg Im... Im pregnant''.

Greg stopped-''What?''.

Emma-''Im pregnant dont do anything to me''.

Greg-''Who got you pregnant''.

Emma-''Davey''.

Greg-''Davey really?''.

Emma-''Yes, Im also getting married''.

Greg-''Whatever''. He continued unfastening his pants.

Emma-''No , please!''.


	19. NOTE

**If you want me to keep writing this story you must review it**


	20. Chapter 20

Emma-''Greg please dont!... Ill do anything you want!''.

Greg-''Dont you understand? I want you, thats what I want''.

Greg-''Ill go to the toilet, Dont go anywhere''.He tried to kissed her cheek but she moved away.

*Greg goes to the toilet*

Emma-''I have to get out of her''. She whispered.

She tried to escape through the window, and then she made it. She got away.

Greg-''Fuck!''. He shouted.

Greg-''Im gonna find you!''.

*Davey's house*

*Ring!*

Davey opened the door and the oficer was waiting for him.

Oficer-''Mr. Marchand I have great news''.

Davey-''What is it?''.

Oficer-''We found your fiancee''.

Davey looked relaxed and gave the oficer a smile and said:''Where is she?''.

Oficer-''Shes here''. He pointed at Emma.

Davey ran and hugged her realy tight.

Davey-''Thank god youre ok''.

Davey-''Thank you so much oficer''.

Oficer-''No problem, We'll get Greg Johnson''.

Davey-''Thank you''.

Oficer-''Goodbye''.

*Oficer walks away*

Davey-''Oh my god... how are you feeling?''.

Emma-''I was really scared but... Im ok ''.

Davey-''Did he do anything to you?

Emma-''No... but he was about to''

Davey-''Are you hungry?''.

Emma-''No, I just really need to sleep''.

Davey-''Lets go then''.


	21. Chapter 21

*Next day*

Davey went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

Emma was in bed though.

*Ring*(Thats Davey's phone)

Emma checked it just because she was curious.

Message-''You got a message from +564-4431-889''.

Emma checked the message and it said:

Message-''Hey babe, when are we meeting again? Yesterday was soo fun ;)''.

Emma looked surprised and upstet because she didnt expect Davey to cheat on her.

Emma-''DAVEY!''She shouted.

Davey walked in.

Davey-''Whats wrong hone-?''.

Emma-''WHAT IS THIS? ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?''. she pointed at Davey's phone

Davey-''What? No Im no-''.

Emma-''Then what is this?!''.

Davey-''Honey why would -''

Emma-''How?! Why?!''.

Davey-''Emma Im not cheating on you?''.

Emma-''Then who do fuck is this?''.

Davey-''I dont fucking know. And if it was someone at least instead of the number it would have the name of the person''.

Emma-''I dont think so''. She turned around and crossed her arms.

Davey-''I thought you trust me''.

Emma-''No its-''.

Davey-''No what? Why cant you just believe me? Look I propposed to you so we can get married, we are having a child,I care about you and think of you everyday, and over that... I love you''.

Emma-''Davey youre not a saint''.

Davey-''What? Of course Im not a saint. And why the fuck would you say that? You arent a saint either. All the things that I do for you and you dont even say thank you?!''.

Emma-''Then Why are you cheating on me?''.

Davey-''Do I have to explain it again?. I AM NOT CHEATING ON YOU!''.

Davey-''If you dont want me, fine we dont have to get married''.

Emma-''I never said that! God youre an asshole''.

Davey-''Fine Im leaving, If you werent happy with me, why didnt you tell me?''.

Emma-''*Sigh*''.

Davey-''Goodbye''.

Emma-''Go and fuck yourself''.

Davey-''Ill take that as an advice, MS. Emma Kensington''.

Emma-''Remember when I said'' I love you'' I meant I HATE YOU!''.

Davey closed the door. He was worried, upset , sad.

Davey-''Fuck me!''. He shouted

Emma was crying, she did really love Davey.

She was just laying there in bed crying, remembering all the fun things they had together, Like when they played FIFA 13 on PS3, or when they cooked dinner together, or just walking down the street side by side holding hands. They had beautiful moments.

Davey and Emma met in college many years ago. Davey was studying English, and Emma wanted to be a nurse. They had Mutual friends and thats how they met. Emma didnt like AFI a lot, She just listened to a few songs, but when she met Davey she started to be a real fan. They did everyting together, they were best friends, they would hangout everyday either to study, go to partys,watch TV or just talk for awhile. A few years later, Davey started to date this girl Brittany and Emma started dating Greg.

When they were together in partys everyone would say ''Hey are you guys a couple or just friends? If youre a couple then you look pretty cute together'' but Emma always had to say ''No we are just friends''. But Davey felt something more than.( So lets say he got friendzoned). And he never got the real chance to say it to her. Davey and Brittany broke up last year,2011. Apparently she was cheating on him with some other dude.


	22. Chapter 22

Davey calls Jade

Jade-''Whats going on man?''.

Davey-''Too much we need to talk''.

Jade-''Alright come to my place''.

Davey gets in Jade's house

Jade-''How are you?''.

Davey-''I feel like an asshole. And a selfish prick. Lets just say Im not okay''.

Jade-''What happened?''

Davey started telling him the fight bewteen him and Emma.

Jade-''Wow''.

Davey touched his forehead and said-'' I need somewhere to stay for a few days''.

Jade-''Sorry Dave, I cant go and ask Adam''.

Davey-''Ok, thanks for listening to me,Bye''.

Jade-''Anytime bye''.

*Ring*

*Adam opens the door*

Adam:''Wow man what are you doing here?''.

Davey-''I need to stay here for a while''.

Adam-''Sure, what happened?''.

Davey explained the fight between him and Emma.

Adam-''Wow,alright there is your room. And now that youre single how about we invite Smith and Hunter and lets party!''.

Davey-''Im not single''.

Adam-''Whatever just relax man''.

*A few hours later*

Davey was sitting by the couch and a girl came.

Girl-''Hey''.

Davey-''Hey''.

Girl-''Well you seemed pretty down''.

Davey-''Yeah Im not at the best moment of my life right now''.

Girl''Whats your name?''.

Davey''David, you can just call me Dave or Davey''.

Girl-''Im Litzy, so why are you so upset if you dont mind me asking?''.

Davey-''Apparently my wi- I mean my fiancee thinks Im cheating on her but Im not''.

Litzy-''Wow youre getting married?''

Davey-''Yeah''.

Litzy-''She must be sooo lucky''.

Davey-''Why do you say so?''.

Litzy-''I mean look at you: You are the frontman of one of the most succesfull rock bands in the world,you are like a millionare and besides youre pretty handsome too''.

Davey-'''Thank you''.

*Emma's house*

*Ring!*

Emma-''*Sniff* Hello?''.

Girl on the phone-''Emma! Its me Carly! How are you?''.

Emma-''Im ok... shit who am I kidding Im fucking awful''.

Carly-''Why? What happened?''.

Emma explained her everything.

Carly-''Oh my god''.

Emma-''And here I am, eating ice cream in the couch alone watching a reality show that is fucking awful like a loser, and aparantly pregnant. At 11:30 pm in the night''.

Emma-''And crying through the whole day''.

Carly-''Im sorry, I hope things work out''.

Emma-''Thanks bye''.

Carly-''Bye''.

*Adam's place*

Davey was talking to Litzy in the balcony.

Davey-'So... uh''.

Litzy-''How about this:'' She leaned and kissed him in the lips while touching his hair. Maybe she was drunk, her body was on fire she felt really (*coughs*) hot.

Davey pulled away and said:''What the fuck?!''.

Litzy-''God I love you when you get angry''.

Davey entered the party and said:''Everybody listen up!''. And everyone looked at him.

Davey-''I want everybody to get out of here now''. Everyone went out of there.

Litzy-''Hope to see you later babe''.

Davey-''Dont call me like that now go''.

Smith-''What the fuck?''. Smith looked confused.

Adam-''Why did you do that?''.

Davey-''Well your friend is flirting with me and she just kissed me''.

Adam-''Oh yeah Litzy, shes crazy''.

Smith looked at him.

Adam-''Oh yeah we di-''.

Davey-''Look I dont care. Im really tired now, Im going to sleep''.

Smith-''Can I stay?''.

Adam-''Yeah, but you''ll sleep on the couch''.

Smith-''Whatever''.


End file.
